Pobre diablo
by fate92
Summary: soumas aprendera no todo se puede conseguir... ok mal summary pero no soy buena en esto  solo entre y aver que les parece


**Pobre diablo**

**Se nota que no la conoces lo tuyo es tiempo perdido pues ella ya sabes quién eres y no eres su tipo**

-Himeko mi amor esta lista tenemos que irnos.-

-Ya casi estoy lista solo me arreglo el cabello.- al escuchar eso la chica se dirige hacia donde se encuentra su novia acariciando su cintura en el proceso y juntando su cuerpo

-Pero si así te ves hermosa con tus cabellos dorados con el sol y hermosos ojos

-Chikane amor pero si tu no te quedas atrás amor eres mas hermosa que la luna con eso ojos azules que me derriten y tu hermoso cabello azulado que me gusta acariciar

-Jeje mi amor mejor nos apresurémonos antes que te devore aquí mismo.- dijo la peliazul mientras agarraba la mano de Himeko dirigiéndose en la puerta de salida

-Mi amor y adónde vamos?.- pregunto la chica curiosa

-Hoy tengo una cena con un amigo al parecer necesita mi ayuda en algún negocio….

Al llegar la chica al restaurante se encontraba esperando un joven

-Ola souma, disculpa la tardanza

No te preocupes Chikane yo también acabo de llegar y no me vas presen ah esta hermosura a tu lado.- dijo interesado el chico mientras que no le quitaba la mirada a Himeko

Lo siento amigo pero esta mujer ya es aparta es mi novia asi que te pido respeto.- lo mira un poco molesta mientras que Himeko se siente incómoda con esta situación

Claro amiga no hay problema solo bromeaba contigo.- contestó el chico un poco nervioso mientras que la chicas se tranquilizaban

Al estar charlando los tres llegan aun acuerdo ayudar souma en su problema con su empresa

-gracias chikane yo sabia que podía contar contigo

-No te preocupes souma para eso estamos los amigo, bueno si me permiten tengo que ir al sanitario por un momento

-si aquí te esperamos amor.- contesta Himeko mientras le sonríe cálidamente a su peli azul

Mientras Chikane se dirigía al sanitario souma aprovecha agarrarle y acariciarle la mano en el proceso a Himeko

-sabes hermosa no se que haces con Chikane si yo te puedo hacer sentir mejor

-eres un desgraciado suéltame en este momento.- le contesto la chica enojada, haciendo que el chico que se riera en el proceso

-sabes hermosa no eres la única novia que me ah presentado Chikane y no tarde mucho y te bota pero sabes tu me interesas mucho te puedo tener como una reina además ella no se debe entera

-era un idiota porque hablas así de la persona que te acaba de prestar su ayuda

-sabes que es verdad a mi me encantas dulzura yo se que tu si quisieras te haría sentir mejor.- dijo el chico mientras sorie sínicamente ya enojada Himeko por lo comentarios del chico decide decirle una cuantas cosas pero se lo impide una voz conocida

**Me causas tristeta, me causas compasión me das pena**

-no es necesario que le conteste amor no me merece que gaste tu voz en etas sabandia

Chikane..- miran los dos sorprendido por la presencia de esta

Al parecer se me olvido algo y tuve que regresar por ello pero me encuentro con la sorpresa que amigo intenta sobrepasarse con mi novia

-no Chikane son es lo que parece.- contesto el chico desesperado y con la mirada fría que Tenia enfrente de el no ayudaba mucho

-sabes souma no vales ni la pena, asi que mejor consigue ah alguien mas que te ayude de Sali de la bancarrota

-no chicane eso es imposible necesito tu ayuda

-eso te lo debiste pensar mi querido amigo Himeko aquí ya terminamos es mejor volver a casa

**Se que aprovecha mi ausencia para hablarle de cosas bella**

Había ya pasado una semana del penoso incidente pero eso no impidió que la chicas siguieran con vidas

Chikane amor tienes que levantarte ya, si no llegaras tarde a tu junta.-dijo Himeko mientra acariciaba el brazo de su novia para que se despertarla

-Ay amor si sigue asi lo que vas despertar es el instinto de comerte todita

-jaja ay corazon no se adonde sacas tanta energía a mi me dejaste muerta con lo de ayer

- mmm lo de ayer no me lo recuerdes si no quieres estar de nuevo en la cama como dios t e trajo al mundo

-que mas quisiera pero tienes que irte si no llegaras tarde, te prometo que cuando regreses aremos lo que tu quiera

-me encanta tu propuesta

Al retirase la chikane a su empresa la la ojoamatista se entretiene viendo fotografías de recuerdo con su amada novia pero la interrumpe sonando el sonido del teléfono, himeko pensando que era su amada se apresuró tratando de contestar llevándose con una desagradable contestación

Hola bombon, sabes no te puedo olvidar y me gustaría verte hoy

Es que no piensas en déjame en paz soouma

Es que no puedo olvidarte dame una oportunidad y veras que no te puedes arrepentir, hoy se realizara una fiesta donde ira gente importante, no espero un no por tu parte, asi que te espero hermosura.- dijo el chico colgando dejando ala rubia desconcertada, esta misma no dudo en llamar a pelo azul explicándole todo lo que pasa

No preocupes Himeko ponte lo mas hermosa y sexi que nunca y ve ah esa fiesta le daremos una lección ha ese imbécil.- la ojiamatista se extraña pero le sigue el juego a su amada mientras ella recibe instrucciones que es lo que tiene que hacer

**L a miras con ganas y deseo de tenerla pero entiéndelo ella solo es mía**

**Tu amigo tu pobre diablo**

Ya era de noche y se encontraba mucha gente de buena posición en una fiesta divetiendose, en esa fiesta se encontraba souma que esperaba ansiosamente ya que estaba segurísimo que Himeko no se resistiría y como si la hubiera llamado con la mente, llega esta misma con un vestido negro descotado dejando ver su espalda desnuda inspirando un deseo a los ojos de souma

El chico confiado que venia hacia el no puedo reprimir su sonrisa, pero esta misma se borro cuando la ojiamatista paso de largo dejando a souma helado dirijiendo su mirada ala rubia para ver a donde se dirigía y al ver que esta se iba a los brazos de chikane su ego se hizo trisa dejándolo humillado delante de todo los que presenciaron la escena el chico no tuvo mas opción de retirarse derrotado y humillado ante la sociedad

Ya hora mas tarde en departamento se oye la voces de una chica riendo de la escena que ocurrió hora antes

-jaja hubieras visto Himeko la cara que puso ajjaja dios creo que con esto ya no te volverá a molestar

-No crees que nos pasamos

-lo dudo amor se lo merecía y así para que asi aprenda en no coquetear ah alguien que no le pertenece porque tu Himeko eres mía y de nadie mas

Dijo la peli azul mientras agarraba a su rubia de la cara y le daba un apasionado beso

-creo que tu hermosa me debes algo

-que buena memoria señorita

-contigo siempre contesto la oji azul mientras le proporcionaba suaves caricias al cuerpo de su novia, bajando sus manos de arriba hacia abajo de l cuerpo de la rubia

Esta no pudo contener los gemidos por la manos suaves que le acariciaban todo el cuerpo, no sintió ni el momento en que su vestido fue despojado quedando en ropa interior un enorme deseo invadió ala peliazul, comenzó a darle suaves beso en sus labios bajando hasta su cuello y luego hasta sus sostén desasiéndose de este mientras marca su recorrido con su lengua, comenzó a explorarlo dándole pequeños mordisco, sintiendo que su pequeña rubia se estremecías en su brazos

-chikane.- pronuncio la rubia aferrando se en el cuello de novia

Vamos.- dijo Chikane llevando asi rubia ala cama empujándola suavemente, poniéndose encima de ella y empezando a recorrer todo su cuerpo con su lengua bajando lentamente y entreteniéndose con su ombligo

-chi-kane ya no aguanto.- dijo entrecortadamente la rubia mientra que la ojiazul solo se divertía torturando mas, luego de aburrirse de torturar asu amada baja lentamente pasando su lengua en la superficie de la ropa interior

-hm…. Ahh arqueo Himeko sus espalda por el toque especial que recibió luego la peliazul quito la ropa interior y metio sus dedos entre Himeko

Esta sentir los intruso no puedo mas y empezó a gemir mientras su amada metía y sacaba sus dedos dentro de ella no tardo mas y llego al deseado orgasmo. Tomo un suspiro para cambiar sorpresivamente de posiciones, sobresaltándose un poco Chikane ya que su pequeña rubia empezó caricias en su cuerpo esta comenzó a quitarle ropa que le faltaba quitarse dejándola completamente desnuda al igual que estaba ella, comenzó bajar por el vientre de Chikane provocando que esta temblara, metió su lengua en lo mas intimo de su peli azul provocando gemidos de ellas y llevándola hasta el final

Himeko se acostó encima de chikane acamándose en el pecho de esta, ambas están exhaustas por el agobiante día y rápidamente quedaron dormidas

**FIN**


End file.
